Horton's Hotdog Company
Horton's Hot-dog Company is a fictitious hot-dog manufacturing company from the YouTube series The Lenny Leggo Show. Synopsis Horton's Hot-dog Company was founded in 1937 by Sir J "Jameson" Horton. The company started out as a massive success, becoming the worldwide leading hot-dog company. However, after Jameson's death in 1994, the company began a rapid decline in success, as Robin Fletcher, who worked for the company for 14 years, took over as CEO of Horton's Hotdog Company immediately after Jameson's passing. Fletcher hated Jameson for his successes, as Jameson's estimated net worth exceeding 2 billion dollars, while Fletcher had less than one million. In retaliation for the company's founder's success, Fletcher overthrew his original hot-dog recipe and created his own, intending to gain domination from the world's hot-dog market from his own recipe, rather than that of his now deceased predecessor and rival. Fletcher's recipe turned out to be a massive failure, causing the company to lose over 68% of its total revenue. Eventually, many large grocery stores refused to stock anymore of the hot-dogs due to poor sales and low demand. Furious, Fletcher changed the recipe yet again, which proved to be an even bigger disaster, losing 40% of what the company was making before the second recipe change. On January 1st 2000, Fletcher declared that if the company did not make more than 1 million dollars in profit during the new year, he would officially declare war on the United States. By the end of the year, when the company didn't make even a fraction of his demanded amount, Fletcher quit his position as CEO and became a tollbooth worker. Fletcher died of natural causes in 2009. Today, despite the fact that Fletcher is long gone from the company as well as deceased, Horton's Hot-dog Company is still known for it's horrendously awful hot-dogs. While the company's fourth, and newest recipe has seen significantly better reception in terms of taste, the hot-dogs have gained significant criticism for their tenancy to explode in the microwave, and only being microwave compatible (the hot-dogs simply shrivel up until they completely disappear if cooked otherwise), which has lead to extensive theory that the hot-dogs are actually fake. Despite the packaging clearly stating that the hot-dogs are microwavable only, various people have attempted to sue the company for false advertisement. In at least one case, a plaintiff filed a case against the company after her husband "blew himself up", when attempting to microwave a Horton's hot-dog wrapped in tinfoil. Despite the strong, and strange, criticisms regarding the hot-dogs, the company has returned to once again making tremendous profit and now ganging an average of 98% of the average income the company did in its first years prior to J Horton's death. Creative Origin Horton's Hotdogs was first introduced in this show's prototype incarnation "The Lenny Lego Show" in the season 1 episode "When Hot-dogs Attack". This and its follow up, the season 9 episode "When Hotdogs Attack: The Revenge!", were the only two episodes it appeared in during this series. Category:Running Gags Category:Businesses